Four Elements 1: The Message
by Lilith Ha
Summary: Ever read 'Green Rider' or 'The Letter for the King'? How about changing the plot at some parts and give it a different setting and background? Interested? Then give it a try.
1. Tiuri

I'm back with another fic and a better dictionary (300,000 words instead of 80,000). For all who don't know me yet, I'm German, so if there are any difficulties with my story, I really try to make it understandable. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is a mixture between several books I've read. The world it takes place is, of course, based on _Tamora Pierce_'s great work. But three great authors influence the major plot: _Kristen Britain, Tonke Dragt_ and _Gabriele Beyerlein_. I took over some of their original characters including their names, and big parts of the plots to mix them up with my own. I do not own anything but my own inventions. I will take over some chapters of the books at the beginning, and change them only a bit to fit in the story. I don't know how to make it better than the original author. But only the first few chapters.

This in NOT a sequel to my other fic, _'A Lady's Destiny'_, so you don't have to read it first to understand this one. (But to those who haven't read it, give it a try. ^_^ )

Mhmm, well, let's see. This whole thing starts in ..… no, not in Tortall ….. in Maren. I thought that the ceremony to become a knight would be similar to the one in Tortall, but not completely the same. As far as I remember the Royal Palace of Tortall was built on the ruins of the Old Ones. So I think that's one of the reasons the Camber of Ordeal is there as well. (Only my thought. If I'm wrong, correct me. But I have to explain the basic thoughts behind the plot.) And I think if the other kingdoms have an equal chamber it would be logically built on such ruins as well. I thought that the Chamber of Maren isn't in the main city but somewhere near the border to Sarain. And the squires enter the chamber in the morning, not during the night. Midwinter is the longest night; Midsummer is the longest day. So I thought that this would be important with something magical like the Chamber. (This is my idea. I needed it to be there and I needed the ceremony take place at that time. Why? You will see soon.) So, if there are differences you know why.

Beta-reader of this story is Kalle. She's also beta-reader of my other story as well and a great author herself. Read her stories _'Destined One'_ and _'The Noble'_. Believe me, they are great. ^_~

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

**FOUR ELEMENTS SERIES:**

Life.

Do you really think you understand it?

Death.

Do you really think it's unalterable?

Past.

Do you really think you've been told it?

Hatred.

Do you really want to be ruled by it?

Truth.

Do you really think you know it?

Magic.

Do you really think you can control it?

You try to organise, structure and classify. You make up rules and think everything will obey them.

You fools.

The Gift – Wild Magic – no magic.

Do you really think that's all?

There is so much more. Magic, ancient and new, belonging and not belonging to earth.

There had been more people before you. People with own ways, with own power. And they've left their tracks on earth. And some of them influence us even now.

There is magic, dark and evil, bright and pure, high above good or bad. Do you really think you can control it?

What happens if something ancient is woken up? Who will be able to defy it?

To defy the darkness, you need the light. But where can we find it? Is all what's left to us only bad and dangerous? Those who have foreseen the danger, have seen the saving as well.

When time is come the protectors of life will wake up to fight those whose hatred have blinded themselves.

So mote it be.

_PART I   THE MESSAGE_ Chapter 01:   Tiuri 

Tiuri was kneeling on the stone floor in the chapel and stared at the flame of the candle in front of him. He really tried to concentrate on the tasks he would have to fulfil, once he was a knight. But it was hard for him not to let his thoughts wander to completely different, unimportant things. He wondered if his friends had felt the same, the nights before, kneeling here and waiting for the moment to enter the Chamber of Ordeal. He was here, all alone, waiting until dawn, until the priests would arrive to take him to the Chamber, for the last, ultimate test.

_'It's so quite here. Never in my life it has been so quite around me.' _He wasn't allowed to speak, although he wondered to whom he would talk to, being all alone. He wasn't allowed to contact anyone outside this chapel. If he would break those rules he wouldn't be allowed to enter the Chamber. He wouldn't be knighted and he would have to repeat the whole four years as a squire. They were very strict with the rules.

He shook his head. The candlelight hurt his eyes. He looked to the altar, where a sword and a shield were waiting for their future master_. 'From tomorrow on there will be two knights with the same coat of arms,' Tiuri thought, 'father and me.'_ His father was named Tiuri as well, Tiuri 'the Brave' he was called. _'I hope I will be a good knight like him.'_

Suddenly there was a new thought invading his mind. What if somebody would knock on the door? He wouldn't be allowed to open it. He remembered that his old knightmaster, Sir Fartumer, had told him about his night watch. Somebody had knocked on the door, but he had been lucky enough not to open, because it was just a servant of the king, testing him.

_'I don't act the right way. I should think about the true meaning of being a knight. About the duties and tasks.'_ He looked at the only sword he had to use to do good deeds and thought about the Code of Chivalry, trying not to stare at the door, which lead to the Chamber.

Suddenly there was a noise. Someone was knocking on the door. Tiuri stopped breathing and froze. There, again. He heard that someone tried to open the door, with no success. It was closed from inside. Only Tiuri and somebody with a key could open it. Tiuri strained his hearing. He heard steps outside. The person went away. He sighed. _'Now it has happened.'_ It was strange, but he thought that he had waited for it to happen the whole night. His heart beat loudly. _'Stay calm,'_ he thought to himself. _'Maybe it's a stranger who doesn't know that I have my night watch here, or somebody who wanted to test me.'_ He waited if he would here anything else.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he heard a noise above his head. It seemed as if somebody was scratching on the window with his nails. Then he heard a voice.

"In the name of Mithros, open the door."

Tiuri looked to the window above him. He didn't see anything. He couldn't do what the voice demanded from him. He buried his head in his hands and tried to ban all thoughts. But he heard the voice again.

"In the name of Mithros, open the door!"

It sounded more urgent than before. What now? He wasn't allowed to open the door. _'But what if it is somebody in need? A refugee who needs a place to hide?'_ He listened. Silence. _'Why does this have to happen now? Why do I have to hear this plea? I mustn't answer, but I can't calm down until I've done it.'_ He hesitated. Then he made a decision.

He got up, groaning lightly when his stiff knees started to ache from the constant kneeling, and walked towards the door. A last gaze at the sword and the shield and he put his hand on the key.

_'If I open it now I've broken the rules and I won't be allowed to enter the Chamber.'_ He closed his eyes and sighed. He turned the key and opened the door.

He faced a man in a white habit, the face hid behind the hood. Tiuri couldn't see his face, it was too dark and the hood didn't help either. 

"Thank you," whispered the stranger.

Tiuri remained silent.

The stranger waited a moment and said, still whispering: "I need to ask for your help. It's a matter of life or death." When Tiuri still didn't answer he continued: "Do you want to help me? Why don't you say something?"

"How can I help you? Why did you come here? Don't you know that I will be knighted tomorrow? Don't you know that I'm not allowed to talk to anyone until I entered the Chamber of Ordeal?" Tiuri glared angrily at him.

"I know that. That's why I came here." The stranger replied calmly.

Tiuri blinked shocked. "Why? Why didn't you go anywhere else? I have broken the rules now and won't be allowed to enter the Chamber! I won't be knighted because of that!"

"I give you the opportunity to _earn_ your knighthood. A knight is supposed to help those who ask for it, isn't it so? Come with me and I will tell you what you can do for me. Quick, we don't have much time!"

Tiuri frowned. _'Well, I've already broken the rules. It doesn't really matter if I leave the chapel. That won't change anything.' _He followed the stranger, glaring warily at him. "I hope you have a good reason good man. You've brought four additional years as a squire and a lot of difficulties upon me." He sighed deeply. _'Not a good day.'_

At a small niche in the wall of the chapel the man stopped and whispered: "We will hide here and we have to speak quietly, not to be overheard by anybody. What's your name?"

"Tiuri."

The man nodded. "Tiuri. I will be able to trust you."

"What do you want from me?"

The man bent forward and whispered intently to him. "I have a letter for King Jonathan of Conte."

King Jonathan! Tiuri had heard about that king. He was said to be a very powerful, noble and just king in the west. Also some nobles looked down on him for allowing the women in his country to fight. Not only that, he even allowed girls to become knights. All conservatives were deeply shocked, they said this was indecent and that women weren't made to fight. Tiuri himself didn't agree with that. Sure he felt strange about women being knights, but he thought it was because he wasn't used to it. But they were sure as hell not too weak! He had realised when one girl he played with as a child had knocked him out cold when he had scared her. Since then he was more careful about that so called weaker sex.

"This latter has to be brought to King Jonathan." The man took suddenly had a letter in his hand.

_'Where did that come from?'_ Tiuri frowned than asked a bit shocked. "You want me to ….. ?"

"The man who is supposed to bring this letter to the king is a knight with a white shield. He is in the inn Yikarvara in the forest. Now I ask you, do you want to bring this letter to him? I can't do it myself, I'm old and hunted by enemies."

"Why don't you ask anybody else? The town is full of knights you can trust."

"I can't ask _any _of these knights. There are spies all over the city who only wait to get hold of this letter. I need somebody who doesn't draw any attention towards him, not a famous knight. But I need somebody I can trust as well. I need somebody who is a knight and who isn't a knight. You are considered worthy of the knighthood, but you haven't made yourself a name yet. You are the right one."

"Is this letter _that_ important?"

"More than you can imagine. Now hurry up. We are loosing too much time. There is horse behind the chapel. Take it and you will be back by dawn to answer your king. Now please go and do what I ask from you!"

Tiuri knew he couldn't deny. The rules were important, but this was much more important. "I will do it. Now tell me where to find this inn."

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

So, what do you think? Is it worth it to continue?


	2. The knight with the white shield

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you like it so far.

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

Chapter 02:   The knight with the white shield 

"Only one more thing before you go: Promise me to protect the letter with your own life and not to give it to anybody except the knight with the white shield. By your honour as a knight."

Tiuri nodded. "I'm not a knight yet, but if I was one I would swear by my honour as a knight."

"Very well, if somebody tries to steal the letter from you, you have to destroy it, but not if it isn't absolutely necessary. And if you find the knight with the white shield, you have to tell him the password."

"Which password?"

"You have to ask him: _'Why is your shield white?'_. Then he will answer: _'Because all colours are in white.'_ Then he will ask you: _'Where do you come from?'_ and you have to answer: _'From far away.'_ Only then you are allowed to give the letter to him. Now here is the letter. Be careful. Make sure that you aren't pursued."

Tiuri took the letter. It was flat and not too big. He could feel that there were seals on it. He hid it carefully beneath his shirt.

"Are you sure you won't loose it?"

"Yes. It's save here."

"Go now, and may the gods be with you." Then the stranger was gone, as if he has never been there. Tiuri looked one last time to the chapel and went to get the horse.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Tiuri was riding through the dark and empty forest. He cursed silently. "Stupid old fool. Didn't even tell me that it wasn't his horse that he told me to take. I didn't want to steal it. Now they will hunt me because they think I'm a thief. Just great." He shook his head angrily. _'I've never heard about a knight who carries a white shield. __Maybe a Tortallian knight. What is he doing so far away from home?'_ Suddenly he heard the noise of running horses. Far away he could see a group of riders. Tiuri hid behind the trees. _'What are they doing here in the middle of the night?'_ After a while he dared to come out again. Nobody was there, as if he had dreamed it. He shook his head. _'Strange things are happening tonight. I'm afraid this won't be the last oddity I will be confronted with. __Why do I get the feeling this will turn out bad?' _He shook his head again. He had a mission to fulfil, that was all what mattered at the moment.

By dawn he arrived at the inn, a little wooden house in a clearing. Tiuri jumped off of his horse and ran towards the inn. It was silent and dark. All windows and doors were closed. He knocked heavily on the door. A window above him opened and a man with a tired voice asked what he wanted.

"Is this the inn Yikarvara?"

"Yes, it is. Do you have to wake my guests  and I to ask this? We didn't have much silence last night." The man sounded a bit angry.

"You are the owner? I want to talk to one of your guests."

"This early in the morning? I don't think so. Come back tomorrow."

"It's important. Please."  
"Who are you and whom do you want to talk to?" The man asked annoyed.

"Who I am isn't important. I want to talk to the knight with the white shield."

The man stared intently at him. "You are the second person who seeks him here. But that won't be possible."

"Please, wake him. It's important."

"You misunderstood me. He isn't here anymore. He went away last night. Another knight came here, about two o'clock in the morning, a knight with a blood-red shield. The knight with the white shield came down, fully clothed in his armour. The knight with the red shield threw his glove in front of his feet. The knight with the white shield asked: _'When?'_ And the other answered: _'Now.'_ And then both of them went away."

"They are duelling each other."

"That's what I think as well."

"What time is it now?"  
"Half past four I think."  
"Which direction did they go to?"

The man showed him the direction. "But I don't know where they wanted to go to."  
"I will try to follow their tracks. I thank you." And before the man could ask anything else Tiuri had mounted his horse and was gone.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

The sky was red and orange in the east, the sun was rising. The birds were singing and chirping, happily about the new day. Tiuri wasn't happy. He was angry. This task was taking way too long. He wouldn't be at the chapel in time to explain his actions. The king would be angry and everything would be even more difficult than it already was. But he had no choice. He followed the track of the two knights. He had promised the man, and he never broke his promises. Well, he at least tried not to. _'I'm damned if I get all this trouble for this letter and give up now. This damned knight will get this damned letter, even if I have to ride through this damned forest this whole damned day.'_ He felt a bit better after letting go some of his tension_. 'They can't even leave a clear track to follow. They couldn't of course follow the path, no they had to ride straight through the forest. It must be five o'clock by now. Where the hell did they go?'_

He found himself in a clearing. The sandy ground was churned up by many tracks. Which tracks belonged to the knights he was following? He looked around carefully. _'It looks like a whole group of riders had come through here. Maybe the group I've seen tonight?'_ They had stormed through the forest and mashed many plants and broken many branches. He couldn't find the track of the two knights anymore. Finally he followed the direction the riders had come from.

After a while he heard something. A silent, agitated whining. Some moments later he saw a horse, which was tied to a tree, a wonderful black horse with a simple bridle. It looked at him with sad dark eyes and whined again. Tiuri stroke it's head softly and said: "Be patient. I'll look for your master. He is somewhere around here, I think."

He rode a little further and noticed something lying in the grass between the trees. He gasped shocked, jumped down his horse and ran towards the man. The white shield was lying next to him. He was still in his armour. And there was blood. Lot's of it. Tiuri had found the knight with the white shield.

Tiuri kneeled next to the man. The knight was seriously injured, but he was still breathing. He wasn't wearing his helmet, but his face was his behind a mask. Tiuri stared at him, trembling. Then he reminded himself of the situation. _'I have to do something. I have to look how bad the injuries up and tend to them.'_

Suddenly the knight moved and asked: "Who is there?"

Tiuri bent over him and said. "Stay still, sir. I will help you. Where does it hurt?"

He noticed that the knight watched him through the mask. "I don't know you, but I'm happy that somebody has found me, before I die. Don't bother with my injuries. There is nothing to be helped anymore."

"Don't say that." Tiuri said while removing his armour carefully.

"Don't bother with it. I know I will die."

Tiuri was afraid that the knight was right, but he still continued to make him as comfortable as possible for an injured man.

"Thank you", whispered the knight after a while. "Who are you, and how did you here?"

"I'm Tiuri. Shall I fetch some water? Do you want to drink."

"It's not necessary. Tiuri ….. I know this name. Are you related to Tiuri the Brave?"

"He's my father."

"How did you come here?"

"I ….. I came for you ….. I'm so sorry that ….."

"You came to me? To me? Thank gods, maybe it isn't too late. Do you have something for me?"

"Yes, sir. A letter."

"I knew he would find a messenger." He sighed. He noticed that Tiuri wanted to take out the letter. "Wait. Don't you have a question for me?"

Now Tiuri remembered the password. "Why ….. why is your shield white?"

"Because all colours are in white." The knight's voice had become louder and stronger. "Where do you come from?"

"I come from far away."

"Now show me the letter, but look to see if somebody watches us."

Tiuri looked around. "There isn't anybody near us." He took out the letter and showed it to the knight. "Sir, I'm sorry that you have been beaten in a duel."

"Duel! This wasn't a duel. Hardly anyone has ever beaten me in a fair duel. The knight with the red shield lured me into a trap. His red riders attached me."

"What!" Tiuri was shocked.

"But they didn't find what they were looking for. They didn't only want to destroy me; they wanted the letter as well. The letter you have just shown me. Hide it well again, then I will tell you what you have to do with it. But first tell me, how did it happen that _you _brought it to me."

Tiuri explained it to him.

"Good. Don't look so worried."

Tiuri felt that the knight was smiling beneath his mask and wished to know what he looked like.

"Listen! I have to make it short, I don't have much time ….. This letter is for king Jonathan and it is _VERY IMPORTANT_. I can't bring it to him, as you can see. Now you have to do it."

"Me?" Tiuri whispered.

"Yes. I don't know anybody else who could do it better. You are able to do it. I trust you. You have to go immediately, don't loose anymore time. You have to ride to the west, to Tortall. Take my ring. Show it to the king and he will know who has sent you. I know I ask much of you, but you are the right one for this task at the moment."

Tiuri took the ring carefully. It was a signet ring. "I will do it. But I don't know ….."

"You have to do it. But I have to tell you that it will be very dangerous. You know already that there are enemies who are willing to do everything to get this letter. Keep it secret. Tell NOBODY about it. And give this letter ONLY to King Jonathan. To nobody else."

"What does it contain?"

"That's a secret. You aren't allowed to open it. Only if there is great danger, read it and learn it by heart, so you can tell the king orally what it says, but only in an emergency. Will you bring the letter?"

"Yes."

"Swear it by your honour as a knight."  
"I swear it by my honour as a knight. But ….. I'm not a knight yet."

"You will be. Now remove my mask, please. ….. You should face death with an open visor." The knight's voice had become weaker by now.

Tiuri did as he was asked. The knight had a calm noble face. Tiuri took his hand and swore to fulfil his task. "And I will take revenge for your death."

"That's not your task. You only have to be my messenger", the knight whispered. He closed his eyes.

Tiuri removed his hand slowly. The knight was dead.

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

By the way, Tiuri is not my only main character. There will be some girl power soon. Read the next chapters and see. ^_^


	3. The red riders

Here is the new chappie. Hope you like it.

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

Chapter 03:   The red riders 

Tiuri got up and stared at the dead knight. After some moments of hesitation he turned around and ran towards his horse. He had a task to do and a mission to fulfil. He had to bring this letter to King Jonathan of Tortall, a country far away in the west. Tiuri wondered how he should go on now. He couldn't go back. It would take too much time and he would have to face questions he could not answer. His mission had to be kept a secret. But he had to send a message to his parents. Otherwise they would start to worry and search for him. And the knight had to get a funeral. He just couldn't leave him here. People had to know that he had been murdered. _'It is the best to ride back to the inn. It's not far away and I can tell the host what happened. He will be able to send a message to my parents.' _A moment later he was on his way and felt much older than he had just moments ago. 

After a while he heard the branches being broken and saw a man on a horse riding towards him. He was clothed in armour, with a helmet, a coat of mail and a sword; he was prepared for a fight. His shield was red like blood.

_'A red rider! One of the riders I saw tonight! One of the men who killed …'_ Tiuri noticed that he wasn't carrying any weapons with him. But he tried to keep his face even and pretend that everything was fine.

The red moved to the side to let Tiuri pass by. Tiuri rode towards him, his heart beating fast, but before he passed him the rider spoke up: "Hey, friend! What are you doing in the forest so early? Where do you come from and where do you go?"

"That's my business. Good morning." Tiuri rode on and expected to be stabbed in the back at every minute. But nothing happened. Tiuri breathed a sigh of relief, but he didn't dare to turn or to ride faster. Then he heard the rider call again, but he didn't understand what he had said. Now he turned around and saw that a second rider had arrived. Both looked after him. One of them called again and Tiuri could hear that he got an answer from far away. Tiuri became worried and let his horse run faster. Soon he noticed that the riders followed him. He urged his tired horse to go faster, the inn couldn't be far away.

Suddenly there was another red rider on his right side who told him harshly to stop. Before Tiuri was able to answer he noticed another rider on his left; he could hardly escape. Now he really was on the run. And suddenly the whole forest seemed to be full of red riders who hunted him. They rode after him and demanded him to stop, which he of course refused. He let his horse turn to the side in a desperate try to get away from his persecutors.

He didn't know how long he fled, he only knew that he didn't want to be killed like the knight with the white shield. After a while he noticed that he had put some more distance between himself and his pursuers. But he knew he couldn't go on like that much longer. The horse was tired and he faced a superior number of enemies. Fighting was out of the question, he wouldn't even stand a chance with a sword, not to speak of fighting unarmed. Suddenly an idea came to his mind. He jumped off of his horse, slapped its backside and let it run away alone. He climbed on a tree and hid behind the leaves, waiting to see what would happen now. Some riders passed under his tree, but they didn't notice him.

After a while he heard them shout from far away. Now he could move again. He climbed down and strode carefully through the forest. After a while he found, to his own surprise, his horse grazing calmly. "Good boy. Come with me to the inn. There you'll get something to eat." He mounted the horse and rode on to the inn, this time without having to face the riders.

"Oh great gods, what happened?" The host cried out. He had been busy cleaning his inn when Tiuri entered.

To say that Tiuri looked untidy would have been an understatement. His former white shirt was torn and dirty. His dark brown hair was tousled and he had several scratches all over his body. Two guests were eating at one of the tables and looked as surprised as the host.

"Did you find the knight?" The host asked.

"I found him." Tiuri answered seriously.

The host watched Tiuri closely and frowned when he noticed the ring on his hand. "Isn't that ring ….."

"The knight with the white shield is dead."

"What do you say? Dead? Did the other knight win the duel?"

"It wasn't a duel. He has been murdered."

"Murdered!"

"Please, listen to me. I don't have much time and what I have to say is of great importance."

The two men had stopped eating and listened as well. One of them asked: "Has something happened to the knight who arrived here yesterday?"

Before Tiuri could answer the door was thrown open and a hash voice shouted: "Who is the owner of the horse out there?"

"This young man."

"That's right. It's my horse … no, it isn't …" He shut up. He knew that voice … the true owner of the horse! It was the voice who had called after him when he had taken the horse, not knowing that it wasn't property of the old man.

"NO, IT IS MY HORSE! AND YOU ARE THE THIEF WHO STOLE IT LAST NIGHT!" The huge man came towards him and grabbed his arm.

"No, I didn't steal it. I only borrowed it. Please let me explain …"

The man was far too angry to listen to him. "Now I have you, you thief. I followed you the whole night. I just wanted to leave when I saw MY horse in front of this inn. But now I have the thief as well."

Tiuri broke free of his grasp and shouted: "I am no thief! I wanted to give it back to you. Listen to me and I will explain."

"I don't believe you. Explain yourself in front of the judge. Now you'll come with me to the town."

The town? He couldn't go back to the town. He would loose too much time. And he couldn't explain anything. He had sworn to keep it a secret. "I will not go with you to the town. Please, listen. I had an important message to deliver …"

"Nonsense. You could have asked me to lend it to you. Now shut up and follow me."

"No, wait a minute." The host called out. "He has to tell me something. What about the knight with the white shield?"

"The knight is dead. I ask you to take care his mortal remains. The red riders murdered him. It had been a trap."

"Why does this interest me? He is a thief and I want him to be punished!" The owner of the horse shouted.

"But we talk about murder!" The host exclaimed.

"He can tell this to the judge as well."

"But the knight …"

Tiuri didn't wait for them to ask more. He broke free again and ran away, into the forest. They could think that he was a thief if they wanted, but he wouldn't let them bring him back.  
  


°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

He was on the road again. He had been able to get rid of his pursuers by hiding in a tree again. He was starting to love trees. Then he had remembered the knight's horse and went back to get it. He had met a boy in the forest and had given him his belt, which had been a present from his mother, as a message to his family. Now he could be on his way without feeling too guilty because of his parents.

The horse was black, beautiful and fast, but he had difficulties mastering it. After he had put enough distance between himself and the inn, he stopped and tried to figure out which direction to take. He decided to follow the broad way west, that would surely be the best. He found some bread in the saddlebags and the horse led him to a small spring, so both could drink. "You are a very clever horse. I thank you for leading me to the water."  
The horse snorted in response. Tiuri was surprised that the horse acted as if it understood what he had said to him. He had never met such an intelligent animal in his life_. 'This will be an interesting journey. __How much can happen in one day. If nothing had happened, I would be knight by now ….. if I had passed the Chamber. And now they think I'm a thief. Fate works in strange ways from time to time. A man died because of this letter. __I wonder what could be so important to be worth the death of a man.' _Tiuri stared at the way in front of him. _'I have the feeling that if I go on, if I really deliver this letter, nothing will ever be like it has been before. __Things have already changed today. I have changed. What will be after this journey? __Who will I be?'_

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

REVIEW!


	4. Karigan

I have to repeat it, just in case**: I do NOT own Karigan G'ladheon.** She belongs to _Kristen Britain_. I only lend her for my story. And as I said before, there are similarities between _'Green Rider'_ and this chapter. I can't write it much better, so I spare my creativity for the time MY plot starts. I don't intend to make the Tortall version of _'Green Rider'_. It's just the beginning. I really hope you like it.

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

Chapter 04:   Karigan 

He had been alone on the road for four days now, but this had changed. He heard voices, in the forest. Voices searching for something or someone.

"Where are the others gone?"

"They are searching in the north. Did you see something?"

"Nothing. No tracks. You can search someone for days in this forest without finding him. But he has to be here."

"I only see trees, trees, trees! And thorns and bushes to stumble over. A really good hiding place this forest, for someone who doesn't want to be found."

The voices became more and more silent. They were gone. Tiuri came out of his hiding place, the horse right on his heels. "Who are they? Hunters? What are they hunting? Or should I ask whom?"  
The horse didn't answer him, but he had the feeling that it understood his words and wondered about the men itself. He had found out that this animal didn't only seem to be more intelligent, it really was. It always led him to water when he was thirsty and it found the right places to stay for the night. He really trusted it by now.

_'I have to be careful that they don't see me.'_ He sighed_. 'Does it always have to be like this? Do I always have to be afraid of strangers, who might perhaps be my enemies? Can't I trust anybody?' _When he was sure that he heard nothing unusual he moved on.

He slept unruly this night. He was worried about his lack of equipment to survive this trip. He had hardly anything to eat and no money with him. He didn't want to sell the horse, he needed it to move fast and it just didn't feel right to sell it anyway.

When he woke up the next morning he felt sick. His had was throbbing. But he had to go on. He really tried to pay attention towards his surroundings, but he didn't notice the danger he was in until it was to late. He found himself encircled by ten men with weapons. Bandits!

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

 "Why the hell am I here?" Karigan G'ladheon groaned. She had just woken up and found herself in the middle of a forest, unknown to her, feeling dirty, wet and cold. Her red-brown eyes glittered angrily while she tried to comb her unruly long black hair with her fingers. "Oh, yeah, now I remember, do get away from that damnable convent." Her back hurt like hell. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to sleep on the stony ground. Well, she didn't have much of a choice considering that there was _only_ stony ground here.

She got up, shivering in the cold air. She packed the few things she had managed to take with her when she had run away. Just enough to make it her father's home. Or at least that was what she hoped. "It will have to be enough." She straightened her back and started to go on walking on the way back home. It was the broadest of all ways which led through these wild forest. It had been the way she had come here. She knew she had just to follow it and she would find the way back.

She cursed the day she had arrived at the convent. It was not the usual kind of convent, like those for noble girls. In these days the merchants had become more and more important for Maren. It was them who had brought wealth to the country. It was them who had mostly paid the rebuilt after the destruction caused by the Immortals War. Maren had been going through hard times, and only thanks to men like Karigan's father these times were over now. Karigan was more than proud of her father. He had been born as a simple, poor boy, owning nothing except the clothes he wore. And he had made it to one of the wealthiest merchants in the whole country. His wealth and his connections to many important persons had made him one of the most influential as well. And Karigan was his daughter, only child and heiress. To give her the best education possible he had sent here, to the convent.

This convent was only for children of rich merchant families of both sexes. There they learned everything they had to know to be able to administer and increase their riches. Several languages, mathematics, everything that had to do with administration, trading and fighting. And the children get known to each other, which could be helpful in future for their business. Even the girls learned how to fight. When a merchant was on the road with his goods, he was attacked by bandits on nearly regular basis. He had to be prepared. The fact that there weren't much men left after the war and that women often accompanied the caravans, made it necessary for them to be able to defend themselves and their property.

Karigan had hated it there from the moment she had arrived. She had been 12 years old back then. Now, five years later this hadn't changed much. She had made some friends, but she still detested most of the other children there. In her eyes they were spoiled, superficial, selfcomplacent idiots who looked down on her because her family was not one of the old, well-known merchant families which had been in Maren for ages. She had had a rough time the first years, always getting into fights, mainly because of her temper. Others might have stayed calm and tried to fit in, but every time Karigan heard someone whisper something impolite or insulting about her family she just couldn't stop herself. At the beginning she had hardly stood any change, but after all these years, being on of the most attentive pupils in the fighting classes, she was able to show these fools their places. It was only a pity that the boy she had detested the most was already gone the time she would have been able to beat him. He had made her first years really hard, always playing dirty tricks to her. He was a member of one of the oldest families and thought very highly of himself. But he was some years older and had already finished school.

She had always had a difficult relationship with the headmaster of the convent, being the girl who brought so much trouble to his simple world. But she would have never thought that he would throw her out. Because she had won a fair fight. OK, she had broken the boy's nose, but that wasn't the point. HE had challenged HER. And she had shown him who was the better fighter. But HE was allowed to stay while SHE had to go. Just because his family was older than hers and just because the headmaster feared their reaction. Of course he had said that the reasons were different, he had babbled on about her indecent behaviour, his duty to save the other students of her bad influence, and some more things she didn't really remember because she had had quite a difficult time to control her anger and not to throw that babbling idiot out of the window. Very tempting idea, but not really worth it.

But one thing she could do, giving him a last little gift from her. She had run away. Now he had to explain her father how he could have lost his daughter. Well, the other reason had been that she wouldn't have been able to stand the nasty comments of the other students without causing more injured persons.

She stopped when she noticed the path to part in two. She hesitated and tried to remember which one she had to take_. 'Hmm. I think we had come the right path. It's bigger and in a better condition. As far as I remember both paths are parallel to each other. Maybe I should take the left one, just in case someone is searching for me.' _She thought over it again and then took the right path, oblivious that it led her deeper in the forests than she had ever been before.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Tiuri felt like crying. They had grabbed him and pulled him down of the horse. He had fought for his life and his mission and had finally been able to run away. They had hunted him, nearly killed him, but he had been able to hide again. After a while they had left him alone, to die. They knew exactly that he was injured badly. He felt the blood running down on his left side, and he had several other cuts. Some of them deep. Too deep. But he still had the letter with him. _'I'm so stupid. If only I had chosen a smaller path, or rode in the forest. Because of my own stupidity my situation is now worse than ever before. I need a healer. But where to get one? I've lost my way. How can I go on?'_ But the worse was that he had lost the only friend he had now, the horse. How should he fulfil his mission now?

He stumbled forward. He had to go. He knew he had to. He felt that he was in danger and that his life depended on his actions now. Suddenly he heard the voices again_. 'The riders! Or the bandits!'_

They knew he was there. Somehow they knew it. He had to run.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

"I've lost my way. Damn it!" Karigan cursed heartily. She had taken the wrong way. "One time I try to think logical and intelligent, and something like that happens to me. What to do now!" She kicked a stone with her feet to release some tension. She stared angrily at the trees around her as if it was their fault. Suddenly something else caught her attention. _'Do I hear voices now? What is that?'_

The voices were real. And they came towards her. Fast. Suddenly a young boy or man was stumbling out of some bushes, falling down a bank and rolling directly in front of her feet. He was covered with dirt and blood. His own blood.

Karigan stared at him, eyes wide in shock. He looked up at her, his face twisted in pain. When his eyes finally focused on her she heard him whisper: "Run! They'll kill you as well! Run!"

Karigan her someone breaking through the thicket. Her head jerked up. She saw men riding towards her, clothed in red, murder in their eyes.

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

Happy Valentine's Day. Here is my gift for you: Two new chapters at once! Tomorrow is my birthday and I would love to get some reviews then. ^_~


	5. Mysteries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the name Magatama. It's from the Manga _'Dream Saga' _written by _Megumi Tachikawa. _I only took the name because I needed something special. But the Magatama of the Manga and mine are not the same. I don't take over the plot of _'Dream Saga'_.

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

Chapter 05:   Mysteries 

She raised her head and closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Storm. There would soon be a huge storm. There weren't any signs for it yet, but she somehow felt it.

She shook her head in confusion and tried to concentrate at the task at hand. Digging deeply into the soil with her bare hands, she examined every single stone brought to the daylight.

_'No. That's not what I'm searching for. But I'm sure that I felt something … wait a minute. What's that?'_

She felt like hypnotised from the first moment she laid her eyes at the dark brown crystal shimmering in the even darker soil. Trembling she reached out and took it into her palm carefully. Suddenly her face went pale and she gasped shocked.

The minute she had touched the stone she felt like being buried alive. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She felt the weight of the soil and smelled its scent. It was an overwhelming sensation. Peaceful, calm serenity, despite the fact that she couldn't breathe, but yet powerful, eternal.

The feeling stopped as suddenly as it had appeared. She slumped down on her back, trying to catch her breath.

'Damn. What the hell is it with those stones. It's the fourth time this week. I'm here to search my Magatama, not some strange crystals which don't belong here.'

As soon as she was able to get up she took out a little leather bag she had knotted to her belt. She opened it and took out the three crystals in there. There was a red, a blue and a transparent crystal, with the brown one she held now four round balls at the size of walnuts in her hand. She shuddered at the memory of the times she had found those. When she had found the red one she had felt like burning and the blue one had made her feel like drowning. The transparent one which looked like made of glass was the only one which didn't give her such a bad feeling. Sure, she had felt something intense, something she couldn't describe properly, but she had felt somehow refreshed, more alive than ever.

Still trembling she put the crystals back into her bag, knotting it back at her belt, making sure not to loose it. She didn't know what was the meaning of this, but there was one thing she had learned during her year of the probation: A magical tool is never to be left behind. If the gods thought that it was her task to find these stones, she would sure as hell not rebel against their decision.

On her way back to her camp the wind suddenly grew stronger, enwrapping her. She heard it whispering into her ears. There were people in the forest. She could hear them. Still they were far away. But they would be here soon, it was only a matter of time.

She shook her head tiredly. Somehow she could feel that there was trouble ahead. It was not usual that people were that deep in these forests. She hoped that the village wasn't in danger. It had been a whole year since she had seen her family, a whole year since she had been sent away. But soon, hopefully very soon she would be able to go back. She only had to find her Magatama.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Karigan felt like frozen in place. The could feel the vibration of the drumming hoofs on the ground the noise of swords being pulled out of their sheaths. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She looked down at the boy's distorted face. She noticed the fear and despair in his chocolate brown eyes, urging her to run away, to save herself. Once again she looked up at the two approaching men, and made a final decision. She grabbed the boy's arm, pulled him up and started to run away, dragging him after her. She heard the boy gasping in pain and felt a panic building up in her stomach. _'We don't stand a change. They have horses and he is hurt.'_ She forced herself to calm down. _'No, panicking won't help. Think, Karigan, think.'_ Suddenly a thought struck her. _'Use the terrain against them, chose a way which is hard for them to use on their horses.'_

The drumming sound of hoofs was nearer than good. She made a quick turn towards a group of bushes and trees with low hanging branches, taking the men and the boy by surprise. The latter seemed to catch himself more quickly, he indeed increased his speed so she didn't have to drag him the whole way with her.

They haven't come far when her senses warned her of the danger. She tried to stop, but the boy didn't see it coming and ran directly into her, pushing both of them down the abyss.

Karigan watched the glittering surface of the river coming near in slow motion. She heard the men shouting and cursing before the cool water enveloped her and the stream took her away from her persuaders.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Her head jerked up. She had though that she had heard a scream. She shook her head angrily. _'That's it. I'm hearing voices. I need more human company.'_

Suddenly fear gripped her heart, letting it beat frantically, pumping a strange sensation through her veins. She slowly rose from the stone she had just sat on, like in trance. The wind enwrapped her once again. They were here! The storm had finally arrived. She narrowed her eyes at the news. She didn't question them. She didn't fight it anymore. Whatever happened to her, it was real, and there was someone who needed her help.

Taking a deep breath the turned and started to run, faster than ever before, the wind leading her towards her destination.

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Karigan coughed, nearly choked by the water. She had made it to the bank. _'Oh, Great Mother Goddess , thank you! I'm alive. And people wonder why I dislike swimming...'_ She heard a coughing sound next to her. _'Ahh, seems like he's fine as well. Good. Now I want answers. Good ones.'_ She raised her torso slowly, fighting a light dizzy feeling that sent her head spinning. When her stomach started to join that sensation she lay back on the ground, groaning out loud. "OK, my _friend, _as soon as the world stops spinning you better give me some answers." She only got a grunt for an answer. She turned her head _very_ slowly and noticed that the young man's face was white as a sheet. She smirked satisfied. _'I'm not the only one who has disliked this little trip, it seems.'_ She continued staring at him while waiting for her body to calm down. His unruly brown hair was now plastered to his face and his dark brown eyes shining large with confusion.

"Th… thank you." He breathed out. "I owe you my life. And more. More than you know."

_'Nice voice. Cultivated. He has got some education, that's for sure. I wonder who he is?'_ She cleared her throat from the rest of water. "Why do these people hunt you? Who are they? Who are you?"

He sighed deeply. He had to keep everything concerning his task a secret. But this girl had been willing to sacrifice her life helping him, someone she didn't know at all. She deserved some kind of an explanation. He didn't know why, but he felt the beginning of an unshakeable trust towards her, just by looking at her. "They want to kill me, because I have something they want. They have already murdered at least once, and they are willing to repeat it without regret. The real reasons behind their intentions are unknown by myself, but I do know that it has to be something serious and dangerous. I have to get out of this forest, I have to get out of this country, as soon as possible. I can't tell you much more. Do you know a way out of here?"

He watched as his words sunk in and watched her intense red-brown eyes widen lightly. She was a really pretty girl, as far as he could see. Even through her the dirt he could see her delicate yet determinated features, framed by her wild raven hair which intensified her flaming gaze even more.

Karigan thought about his words carefully. "I'm as clueless as you are. I had some kind of orientation when we met, but after that little adventure in that damnable river … I don't have the slightest idea."

Tiuri groaned at that statement. He felt the injuries he had collected over the last days burning from the water. He didn't know how long he could go on like this. His journey had barely started and he was nearly over-exhausted by now. "Great. That's just great. I must have been cursed, or something like that. Everything went wrong. Damn it!"

Karigan snorted. "You tell me! This was definitely _not_ want I intended to happen when I …" She flinched and shut her mouth. She wasn't sure if it was wise to tell this boy why she had been in these forests.

Tiuri raised on his arms and eyed her thoughtfully. "Who are you?"

Karigan shot him an heated glare and growled. "I asked first. Don't think I haven't noticed that you didn't answer my question. These vague answers don't satisfy me. I'm not stupid you know. You are hiding something, but you will tell me, mister. I didn't jump into that … hellhole of a river, risking my life to be left in the dark about who exactly I rescued and why I had to rescue him. Now spill it, or you really get to know me."

Tiuri glared at her angrily. "My name is Tiuri. But that's all I can tell you. Do you think these people are hunting me just for the fun of it. This is a dangerous situation, and if you are interested in your health, or should I better say, _in your life_ you should get away from here as soon as possible."

Karigan shot up, eyes burning in wild fury. "Don't you _dare_ telling me what I should and should not do. After all it wasn't me who got us in this life-threatening situation. And isn't Tiuri the name of a noble? I think I even recognise him. Well, your arrogance is sure a prove for that! How is it that a spoiled, noble _brat_ is travelling _alone_ in these woods not even the best of the King's warriors have the guts to travel through? And how the hell did you get into the mess of being hunted by these brutes?"

"Why you … !" Tiuri took a deep breath not to strangle the fiery girl in front of him. "What about you? You are definitely not a _mere_ peasant girl. What is someone like _you_ doing in these woods, if they are _so_ dangerous?"

Her lips closed to a thin line and she shook her head stubbornly, not willing to reveal her reasons for being here to this boy.

Tiuri saw something like pain briefly flickering in her eyes, immediately calming down at the sight of her vulnerability. Softly he asked her. "And your name? What about that. Will you tell me who I owe my life?"

Karigan blinked at the sudden turn of his voice and answered quietly. "Karigan."

Tiuri smiled exhausted. "Well, then, Karigan. I think it's best for us to join forces and to try finding a way out of here together. After that, we can walk separate ways. What do you think."

Karigan frowned and tilted her head, eyeing him carefully. After a brief moment of hesitation her face lightened and she nodded. "Agreed."

°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

She stood at a cliff high above a valley with a deep, wild river. She drew in deep breaths, trying to comprehend all the information that filled her head. She knew there were two people down there. She could hear them talking. A little voice in the back of her mind questioned her ability to hear words spoken miles away, but that voice couldn't convince her. She was aware of everyone and everything breathing and moving in this valley. She could even smell them.

Suddenly she threw her head to the side, narrowing her eyes in concentration. People were coming closer. People on horses. She could feel the danger in the air, alarming every fibre of her being.

She jumped down soundlessly, light like a feather, cowering briefly on the damp soil beneath the rock., listening to the murmurs of the forest, she tried to decide where to go.

She felt the need to investigate, the need to protect rising in her. She didn't even know these people, having hardly ever met anybody outside her village community. But she knew that she had something in common with those two down there, the same way she knew that they were in danger.

Feeling that danger brought her training and her natural instinct back full force. Since the day of her birth she was taught to protect, taught to listen to her instinct and to her codex. She knew that her parents never intended for her to really use her abilities other than to teach how to protect. But she knew that it wasn't in her power to refuse this call, and if she tried she would regret it, more than she could ever imagine.

Noiselessly, padding softly on the rocky floor, stalking these intruders of the forest's peace like a predator its prey, she run towards the sounds of the horses, eager to know who dared to cross this sacred land.

::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::~::~::~::~ ::

This chapter was the hardest to finish ever. I've already written most of it, nearly completed the damnable thing, and then … the most inhuman case of a writer's block happened to. I've never, in my whole live, experienced something like this. I thought after passing my A-Level successfully I would have more than enough time at hand. But then I have found myself unable to write even a single line!

To be able to study what I want I have to absolve several weeks of practical training/ instruction, whatever you call it in English. Well, this keeps me busy for a while and I don't know how much time I will have to write, but at least this damnable writer's block seems to fade a bit. Hopefully I will be able to work on all my fanfictions.

Those who are waiting for a new chapter of 'A Lady's destiny' please don't be too angry with me. I have tons of new ideas how to make the story deeper and more exciting but I'm simply unable to write them down. Hopefully this will change soon or I'll go crazy.

Well, if you want to be informed of any new updates (hopefully soon), you can join my mailing lists. I have one for each of my fics. Just review or email me.


End file.
